So Who's Married To Who? And What Are You Doing?
by Bozoffive
Summary: Basically I Play Sims 2 A LOT, So I Thought I Was About Time I Write An FF About It, It Follows The Story Of Casey, Laura And Andy Boasen, As They Try To Live In Downtown, But When Tony And Allyn Turn Up Things Are Bound To Go Wrong!


About Sims 2, And Are Actual Events That Have Happened In My Copy, If Some Of The Things That Are Happening Haven't Happened In Yours Then It's Probably Because I Have A Lot Of Custom Content, Including Clothes, Hair, And Potions! I Have: Base, University And Nightlife At The Moment!

* * *

This was our new start, a place to get away from mum and dad, they were only a couple of minutes away via car, but it was the principle.

Downtown, the place for the hip and happening Sims, a place for fun, a place for misery, a place to make new friends, and lovers.

I looked at my siblings get out of the taxi they were always slow, I was the oldest after all, and very bossy. Andy got out first, he was a sight! Black vest, it might have once been a whole t-shirt, but now it was a vest, and his favourite jeans, which were blood stained, and had a many holes in them. His hair, well, it was very fitting to him, messy, and black **and** he badly need a shave, little tufts of hair covering his face, when he was a teen, it was sweet, even cute, but now that he was a grown man, he just looked silly.

Last as usual was my sister Laura, if prostitution wasn't illegal in SimCity, then that's what she'd be. A slightly transparent black dress on, stilettos, face covered in make-up, and what was her lifelong aspiration? Chief of staff, I doubted the fact that she could even spell her own name on the application form, but somehow she did. She flicked her blonde hair as she tipped the driver, and then called me over to pay for it, she played with her shoulder length hair, a style which she said had come to her in a dream, but actually came from Vogue magazine. Typically of her, she squandered her money; clothes, fancy restaurants, and junk. That's one of the reasons why mum 'advised' us to move out.

She told us that now that Andy was a grown-up, (he was the youngest of us three) that maybe we should find a place to live together, that way I could look after them, stop Andy starting fights with random people, and stop Laura buying junk. So that day, I looked on the computer for somewhere to live, it was merely an idea, I didn't expect to actually move the next day, not until my father had a talk to me

"Casey you know I love you dearly?"

"Yes of course dad," I replied.

"Well I'm only doing this because I love you."

"What are you doing?"

"The other two-"

"Dad! Don't call them that!" I yelled, as a little tear appeared in the corner of my eye.

"Alright, **Andy** and **Laura** are becoming too much hassle, we've lost many friends because of your brother, and your sister has taken up a whole floor with her junk, and as you know, me and your mother and going to be elders soon."

"What are you going to do?!"

"I know your mother had a little talk to you today, well now it's serious, we are forcing you to leave, I have some money if you don't have enough between the three of you to buy a house. Have you even looked at housing yet?"

"Well yeah, there was a nice three bedroom, two bathroom house in Downtown..."

"Downtown eh? Pretty nice place to live how much?"

"§21,000, I have §15,000."

"Where'd you get that from?"

"Nan..."

Nan had died recently, she was one of those Nan's that seemed to be really tight with their purse, but when they died, you were slightly thankful that they were!

"Alright, I'll **give** you the rest."

And so he did, taxi came the next day, and took us away to here.

* * *

"Casey, can you lend me some money?" asked Laura.

"Why do you need money? You're the chief of staff!" I replied, slightly pissed off at her audacity.

"To buy a new dress," she replied, putting on her cheesiest grin.

"Would I be able to wear it on a date?" I asked, I wasn't about to give her money if I wasn't going to get anything out of it.

"I don't think it would fit you," she replied, drawing the outline of my body with her hands, and boy, was she generous! She made me look like a bloody whale! I'm not even fat, just to let you know.

"I don't have any money at the moment; I did just buy a house!" I yelled at her, while she yawned me off. "Why don't you ask Andy?"

"Maybe I will," she replied as she twirled around, and marched off to Andy. "Andy! My baby brother!"

He ignored her, I taught him that, I was pretty chuffed about that.

"Andy!" she repeated, very high pitched, making Andy wince, but yet again he ignored her.

"AANNDDDDDDDDDDDDDY!"

"Huh, sorry I didn't hear you," he lied.

"Can you lend me some money?" she asked, putting on the exact grin she had for me.

"Maybe...well if you fight me for it!" putting on a similar grin, yet his was sinister, somewhat evil.

Laura backed away, I didn't blame her, he almost killed his ex once, not a nice thing.

"Shall we go in?" I asked everyone, trying to get inside, away from prying eyes.

Everyone eventually ambled in, I unpacked most of Laura stuff into her room, she was on the top floor, away from me and my murderous hands. Andy and my room were next to each other, that way I could keep an eye on him. I looked around my room, double bed, wardrobe, desk with a computer on it, but something was missing. I stood there wondering what I need in my room, I mirror! But I didn't have one, but Laura had many, too many if you asked me! While she was getting herself a packet of crisps from the fridge, I snuck up into her room and grabbed one of them off of her wall, she wouldn't miss it.

I hung the mirror up on the wall, and looked at myself, I need a change of appearances!

My hair at the moment was long and light brown, nothing special, just long and light brown, I liked how Laura had her hair, so I copied her, and I doubt she'll even notice. Glasses? I'm an adult now; I can have contact lenses, so bye-bye glasses. Looking at me, you'd think I'd never heard of make-up, because my face was baron to it, a nice blue eye shadow, with a plain black eyeliner. A rosy red lip stick and I was done. I couldn't be bothered to change my clothes, lumberjack shirt and pair of black jeans with flames at the bottom would do for the moment.

* * *

The doorbell rang, "Andy stay!" I felt like he was a dog at times, it was unfair, but that's the way he was going to act, so that was the way I was going to treat him.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Tony Plantti, I live across the road, I saw you moving in, and I just came round to say hi, and to welcome you to the neighbourhood."

In front of my stood a fine example of Sim, muscular frame, friendly face; I loved his hair, scruffy black hair, with flecks of red. I almost had multiple orgasms just looking at him, "Hi I'm um um-"

"Hiya um um!" he laughed at me, not in a horrible way, more a friendly way.

"Ermm, I mean hi I'm Casey Boasen, be right back, I need to get changed!" and with that I ran to my wardrobe and got changed. I threw off my lumberjack shirt and jeans, and pulled on my favourite dress. It was a deep red, strapless and backless, and it showed off my figure. Alright maybe Laura was right; I was a _bit_ chubby, nothing that the gym couldn't fix.

"Hello, I'm back!" I couldn't believe that he actually stayed there, he didn't walk off! Wow, maybe this is the right guy for me?!

"Wow, you look hot!" he sure didn't hold back, just what I like. I caressed my face, his hands were soft, I wondered if he used man moisturised, or regular moisturiser. I don't know why I was thinking that, but I often think random things, "Do you want to come in, for some coffee?"

"Come in?" all of a sudden, he was acting shifty, I didn't like this, it made me feel sick inside.

"You don't have to if you don't want to..."

"I've got to go...deal with something, call me tonight?"

"Yeah," I blinked, what had just happened?"Of course."

"Alright, see ya!"

* * *

"Hmm very handsome," said a disembodied voice.

I turned around to see a kind, but hideous face staring at me, "Who are you?"

"Allyn Kosmoskos, you local matchmaker and gypsy," she replied, doing a little bow.

"Gypsy? You mean magic and stuff like that?"

"Stuff being potion and other stuff..."

"Potions, like apothecary Todd?"

"No. I am a woman, I am Allyn Kosmoskos!" she replied, letting off a little wind. "Sorry, I'm getting old..."

"That's okay," I lied.

"Would you like a potion, this one is on the house?"

"What sort of potions do you have?"

"What about an anti-jealously potion?" she replied pulling a small vial out of what appeared thin air.

"Why would I need one of those?"

"Just take it," she replied mysteriously. "Here, take this too, I feel sorry for you."

I read the label, "Fitness potion, causes the fat to just drop off of you."

HOW RUDE!! SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ME BUT SHE WAS CALLING ME FAT?! AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE FLATULANCE!

I wanted to slap her, I turned around to where I thought she was, but she was gone. I looked at the two vials she gave me, anti-jealousy and fitness, well I've got nothing to lose, apart from a little weight. I took both of them, the anti-jealousy one tasted like lime, lime green, green with envy, a sad little link I thought. The fitness one tasted like vomit, needless to say, it was horrible, it would have been slightly more pleasant to have gone to a gym.

* * *

I wondered what my siblings where doing, Laura was probably looking at herself in a mirror, and Andy, well he was probably having some 'man time'. I glanced through the window, did I just see Allyn?

* * *

SO?! What Do You Think PLEASE Comment, Comments Make Me Happy, Comments Make Me Want To Write More, Although Actually It Depends On What Happens In My Sims 2, If Nothing Interesting Happens, Then I Have Nothing To Write About, Maybe I Few Afairs Or Babies Might _Spice_ Things Up!!


End file.
